Brock, Gravenhurst
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = Gravenhurst | subdivision_type2 = CMA | subdivision_name2 = Brock | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 62.1 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 34470 | population_as_of = 2012 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} The City of Brock, or simply known as Brock or Brock City, (2012 est. pop. 34,470) is a city in the extreme northwest of Regional Municipality of Gravenhurst. Brock is the capitol of the Brock Census Metropolitan Area. Brock is the largest population centre of its kind in the northwestern Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. Thus, it is a popular gateway and rest stop for visitors towards the northwestern parts of the continent. It was a former independent, highly autonomous county in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. The county officially merged with Regional Municipality of Gravenhurst with the Brock Merger Treaty, signed on January 1, 2010, the same day the county was officially merged. Geography Brock is located at the estuary of the Brock River and the Pacific Ocean. The majority of the city is built on the flat lowlands along the river. Brock is bounded north by the Township of Ashtonberry, east by Township of Hanlon Village, south by Town of Fiesta, and west by the Pacific Ocean. The majority of the residences and the commercial activity occurs within the municipality itself, while the recent population growth has fueled new housing developments just outside the city limits. Transportation Upon merger, the regional services are transferred to Gravenhurst Region, with the exception of public transit, which is still ran by Brock County Transit (BCT), now re-named as Brock City Transit. The county is considered to be located on one of the most remote location, and is only reachable from Highway 7 (West Pacific Coastal Highway). Often, Brock County is disconnected to the rest of the Imaginary Land of Nicholas when the Highway 7 corridor is blocked. It is planned that Brock City Municipal Airport and a divided freeway (an extension of Highway 4) running between Sussex and Brock be constructed upon merger with Gravenhurst Region to improve accessibility. Category:Gravenhurst Region Category:Brock Census Metropolitan Area